Belief
by chimericaldreams
Summary: Port Charles is full of love birds...


**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. If I did…things would be VERY different.**

**A Broken Wing – Martina McBride**

Elizabeth wasn't sure why she was so hung up on Jason. After all, Lucky had always been the one that bounced in and out of her life, no matter what the situation. So why, after all this time, had she gone back to him?

Everyone in her life told her to stay away. It was better that way, they would say. Even Jason agreed in most circumstances. Elizabeth just didn't understand that though, because she knew if she pushed then eventually he'd give in briefly and then they'd be right back where they'd started with Jason once again telling her that it wasn't safe.

She kept pushing, not believing him. Living in denial was easiest.

That is, until Jake was kidnapped.

**I Told You So – Carrie Underwood**

They were the kind of couple no one would really expect.

Spinelli had foolishly missed all the signs Georgie had thrown his way. He'd thought he'd never have another chance with anyone else after she died. Who could recreate the feelings Georgie had had for him?

When it had been the other Jones sister, the one who seemingly wasn't capable of loving like Georgie could, Spinelli realized how much of an act Maxie truly put on. And when he saw the golden side of her, it hadn't taken long for her to steal his heart. Of course, then there'd just been one problem: telling her.

"You're my best _friend_ in the entire world," Maxie said on so many occasions, "what we have is real."

He never thought it could be until the day he told kissed her and instead of running away, she kissed him back.

**I Could Not Ask For More – Sara Evans**

Emily was supposed to be the one enjoying all this.

"I love you for you," Nikolas whispered into her ear one night as she lay pocketed in his warm embrace. "Not because you remind me of her." Somehow she couldn't shake that feeling though, that when they were together Nikolas was imagining that she were Emily instead of just the perky blonde everyone knew and loved.

There were days that she would push for the truth. "Don't you wish it was her though?" Nadine would ask, her emerald green eyes staring at Nikolas curiously. "Instead of…well, me?"

Nadine had longed for Nikolas in various ways. She'd presented herself as the one who offered sage advice and a listening ear during the early days of Emily's loss, the one to convince him to finally have the surgical procedure done to remove the tumor. She'd given Nikolas a gift without knowing it.

He kissed her on the cheek, then the lips, so in love with her because she'd saved him.

She'd taught him that there was love, even after Emily.

"No," he replied honestly, "I just want you."

**What's Left of Me – Nick Lachey**

So much of himself he'd given away to Elizabeth, and he didn't regret that. But when the chips had fallen it hadn't been right anymore. Maybe once they'd been meant for each other, but for now it was easier to be apart. She needed time to forgive him in a way that maybe she could see him without seeing the drugs and deceit.

It killed Lucky not to be apart of Cameron and Jake's lives. It'd killed him when Elizabeth had finally admitted the truth, that he was not actually the father of Jake. He wanted to hate her for that, but couldn't because despite everything, he did still love her.

Some days pills were so tempting but then he'd be lucky enough to watch Cameron while Elizabeth was at work or spend quality time with Jake, so he didn't go back. And Lucky continued to long for love even as he wondered if it were possible again.

How could he love anyone else that way he did Liz?

Sam changed all that.

**Clocks – Coldplay**

Carly was unpredictable. She did things out of habit and not logic. Her mind worked so that she defended those she cared about rather than admitted what may have really been true. Family came first, everything else second.

Jax loved her in spite of her wild ways. In fact, Carly was sure sometimes that he may have even loved her for because of them, though it was hard to tell if that were true.

Nobody had believed in them. They'd supported the couple but after everything not a single person really believed that they'd make it more than a month, maybe two. But after their wedding they were incredibly happy and spent every waking moment reminding each other of that. Whenever she was held in his arms Carly felt what it was like to truly have a soul mate. This was someone that Sonny could never ever come close to. But Jax didn't always know that.

"He's the father of my children."

The father of her kids, the man that she loved. Jax started believing that they were mutual, the same person and that Carly was just not seeing that like he was. He left, he came back, and he tested the waters just as easily as she did. And Carly kicked and screamed through it all.

But it just made her love him more because now she had someone to fight for.

**This Is Your Life – Switchfoot**

Emma was the highlight to their lives because she was the most real symbol of their love. The hospital staff doted on her, Anna adored her, but Robin and Patrick cherished her because unlike memories and words, she was that constant reminder that their love was strong enough to last.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Robin cooed as she hoisted the infant into her arms and rocked her gently as she grabbed the formula to feed Emma. Her loving touch and gentle tone made Patrick's heart melt. He'd never know how he'd been so lucky to find someone like Robin.

She'd refused to marry him, almost refused to tell him about the baby. Thankfully he'd found out on his own, starting a path that would change the entire course of their relationship.

When Patrick looked at her he saw strong resemblances to Robin and himself. But most importantly, he saw a future for all of them, as a family.

**Red Umbrella – Faith Hill**

All of Port Charles was against Lulu and Johnny being together.

They'd met in the most mysterious of ways; he'd picked her up off the street while she'd been running away…from love ironically enough. And throughout everything, they'd defied everyone's expectations.

Lulu may have literally gone crazy but when she was with Johnny it felt like he was the only one to keep her sane. She would challenge any rule that prevented them from being together and overcome it just to have him hold her and tell her it would be all right.

She was a Spencer, the daughter of one of the greatest tales of love, right? So the way Lulu saw it was that meant if she and Johnny were meant for each other as she considered they were, they could survive.

In the end she didn't have to fight for Johnny to come back to her.

He found her all on his own.

**Fade Away – Celine Dion**

When Dillon came home again to Port Charles, there was only one person he really needed to see.

The gravestone for Georgie was modest; words expressing her date of birth, death, and that she was beloved as a daughter and sister. And as he sat, huddled amongst the wall of dirt that separated him from his one true love, he cried. No one would have understood why besides Georgie.

In good movies there was always a twist. Maybe the lovers didn't end up together, maybe the hero died, maybe the mystery was truly unsolvable. And then you were just left with interpretation.

"Tell me Georgie," he whispered to the stone where her body lay, "what do I make of this?"

**Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park**

Without Alan, Monica suffered. The word widow, she hadn't become used to it even a year later. It was pretty obvious that woman in Port Charles took their husbands and loves for granted, which was strange considering how common a thing loss was.

She didn't visit his grave.

She didn't believe that nonsense Tracy spouted about Alan haunting her.

She didn't talk to him.

All her time working as a doctor she'd thought thing's happened because that was the way they were supposed to. If someone died and she'd done her best then there was nothing else that could be done. But with Alan, the same thing just couldn't ring true.

He'd gone down to talk to Robin that night at the Metro Court, why hadn't she gone with him? It wasn't like Monica could have imagined the events to follow but still, didn't wives follow their husbands?

Everything had unrolled the way it had and there was no going back now. She had to press on.

Once and awhile though, Monica tried to remember why she hadn't told Alan more often that she loved him.

**You Can't Break A Broken Heart – Kate Voegele**

Alexis knew that Jerry was bad for her, but sometimes being a lawyer made her want to break the rules, just to see if she could be strong enough to worm her way out of her _own_ problems.

Lawyers liked weaving through all the red tape to find the loophole to any situation.

For Alexis, it was simply that Jerry made her happy in a way she hadn't been. When he decorated her office with flowers to mark their sexual encounters it'd made her furious with him and it'd also tempted her to much more to give in to both of their desires.

No.

He could never be a father to Kristina or Molly like Ric or Sonny, she told herself, not that either men were much better choices. Sonny and his own lifestyle had been the reason she regretted her time with him and Ric…well that was a different story entirely. He may have been on the right side of the law, but the wrong side of her heart.

Kissing Jerry didn't feel like it was a forever thing, it just felt right for the time being.

Even after he died she was secretly thankful to him for helping her live in the moment.

**Crazy Thing Called Love – Michael Buble**

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

They had to sneak around to avoid scolding from their employers. It felt immature for a lawyer and a bodyguard to be doing, slipping back into the shoes of teenagers so lost in each other's love. But at the same time, Diane and Max just wanted more.

He was terribly sweet, often tripping over his own words and actions trying to impress her.

She was a lion, fierce and not afraid to bite the head of someone off if need be.

In so many ways they were at opposite ends of the spectrum. But thankfully, opposites attracted, and they were each other's perfect fit.

Author's Note: I read one of these for a different show and decided I'd take a try. You put your IPod on shuffle and whatever comes on you write about whatever comes into your head. Your time limit is the song, when it's over you're done. Do however many you please, I did 11 because when I finished that I felt like I'd said all I needed to. It doesn't need to relate to love, I just started out with something where I could link all my stories by a familiar theme. It was challenging but really fun! This is the first time I've posted any of my works for GH. What do you think? Should I post more?

Please review!

Megan


End file.
